The present invention relates to a disk player, particularly to a disk player of the automatic loading type. The present invention also relates to a multidisk player.
A disk put on the turntable of a conventional disk player of the automatic loading type, in which a disk conveyance mechanism for automatically conveying the disk to a played position on the turntable is provided to eliminate the manual operation of loading the disk on the turntable, is automatically clamped thereon by a clamp mechanism shown in FIG. 31. The clamp mechanism comprises a disk-shaped pusher 152, which acts to clamp the disk in cooperation with the turntable 151 which rotates while bearing the disk 150 to be played, and a support 154, which is borne in a swingable manner within a prescribed range by a support shaft 153 extending in parallel with the main surface of the turntable 151 and bears the pusher 152 rotatably by the free end of the support. A helical spring (not shown in the drawing), which urges the support 154 in such a direction as to move the free end thereof toward the turntable 151, or the like is used to apply a pushing force to the disk 150. In this clamp mechanism, since the stroke H of the swing of the support 154, which is necessary to prevent the pusher 152 and the disk 150 from coming into contact with each other when the disk is released from the clamp mechanism, is large, it causes a problem that it is very difficult to reduce the size of the disk player.
A multidisk player is able to contain a plurality of disks, successively select any one of the contained disks and continuously replay them. The conventional multidisk player has an extremely large body, and the total cost of the multidisk player is high.